


Laughing Jack: Sinister Smile

by Psykadika



Series: Sidney Baine [1]
Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Laughing Jack - Fandom
Genre: Carnival, Creepypasta, Evil, F/M, Jack in the Box, Killer Clown, Laughing Jack - Freeform, Lemon, Monochrome, Murder, Rape, Sidney Baine - Freeform, Sinister Smile, clown, demon, demonic, dimension, djinn, killer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 21:17:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4976878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psykadika/pseuds/Psykadika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sidney and her friends start messing with a Ouiji board in an abandoned house on All Hallows Eve they accidentally summon Laughing Jack who drags Sidney into his dimension </p><p>A/N This story is intended for ages 18+ And contains Graphic Violence and Sexual situations</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laughing Jack: Sinister Smile

It was Halloween. Five friends were sitting in a circle in an abandoned house. A Ouiji board sat in the center. Sidney was the only one who hadn't placed a finger on the little arrow made of glass and wood. "I really don't want to touch that thing..." said Sidney as she looked from her group of friends to the board. "Why not?" Asked Natalie. "It's only a game." Sidneys mouth twitched a bit at this remark. "Yeah but...Doesn't something always go wrong with these things?" She replied with a slightly worried tone. "Oh that's just a bunch of Hollywood bullshit!" Laughs Tristan, one of the guys in the circle. "You know movies always over exaggerate. It's all for effect! Now come on!" Sidney sighed in defeat knowing her friends weren't going to let her out of this. And she didn't want to be the only one to be called a chicken. "Fine." She huffed. Annoyed that the four of them for practically dragging her out of the house in the middle of the night during a rainstorm to do something like this on Halloween. "But if shit starts flying or one of you gets possessed I'm the fuck outta here" she added as she placed her index finger on the little arrow. Silence. "Well?" Asks Jake causing sidney to jump. "Well what?" She replied confused. "Ask it something!" The group exclaimed in unison. "Wha-Why me?!" Stammered Sidney. "Because you drew the short straw back at the house" Answered Jake. * _Shit_ * Sidney thought to herself. She thought that was just for shotgun. "Ok, ok, fine. I'll do it!" Sidney finally gave in. Looking around the room for some inspiration but unable to see much aside from the lit candles and her circle of friends she turned her attention to the board. "What should I ask it?" "How about asking if there's any ghoOoOsts here with us?" Giggled Trish. Sidney rolled her eyes. "That is so clich but whatever." Laughed Sidney. With a dramatic tone Sidney began. "Oh spirits of the great void of mortals past, if there is anyone here with us, GIVE US A SIGN!" Slowly, the arrow with you and your friends index fingers spun out from under their index fingers and the group jumped back in surprise. "Ok. Which one of you did that?" Sidney looked up at her friends faces expecting to see them all plastered with the usual goofy grins, but instead were met with disturbed looks of horror. Not one of her friends had looked away from the board. "I-it wasn't any of us Sid!" Stammered Tristan. "Well if none of You did it then how did that happen?" Demanded Sidney. Not wanting to admit she was starting to feel a bit creeped out. Suddenly the temperature in the room dropped sending a chill up Sydneys spine. One by one the candles in the room went out as if someone were pinching the wicks rather then blowing them out. The friends watched in horror as the flame on the last candle flickered, but remained lit. A strange soft melody began to fill the air. It was a familiar tune. Like one they would play on an ice cream truck. But it sounded off somehow. " _All around the mulberry bush...the monkey chased the weasel...._ " In a trance, Trish had started singing along with the eerie tune. " _The monkey thought twas all in fun..._ " Silence followed. Looking up at Sidney, Trishes expression contorted into one of sheer horror.                 "S-Sidney...." whispered Natalie raising a shaking finger to point at something behind Sydney. Suddenly all four friends were thrown from the circle by an unseen force as the entire room went black. Sidney felt a cold breath on the back of her neck as an unfamiliar, raspy, sinister voice whispered into her ear " _ **Pop goes the weasel...**_ "' 

**Author's Note:**

> Thankyou for reading the Prolog of Sinister Smiles.I hope it came out Ok since it's the first horror series I've written.I decided to use Laughing Jack as a base since there's just too many teenage lovey dovey fantasy stories about him and not enough Maniacal killer clown ones. Please feel free to rate and comment. I take all feedback seriously and use it as inspiration to keep writing and improving! The next installments will be up shortly in the next 2 to 5 days depending on how fast I can write and edit lol


End file.
